Familiar Faces
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: One sister blames herself for her sisters disapperence 16 years earlier but soon things are going to change when they come across a young girl will they take her in or will they push her away. Could it be Her ?
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Halliwell**

Prue – 13

Piper – 8

Paige – 6

Phoebe - 5

"Did u hear that?" Prue asked her sister as she heard a loud banging noise coming from the second floor of the Halliwell manor. Her sister nodded in response, as they both dashed towards their little sister's bedroom they heard her scream. Rushing into the room they were shocked at what they saw. The furniture was trashed and photo frames lay broken on the floor. What shocked them the most was the puddle of blood that was on their sister's bedroom floor with no sign of their sister.

They knew the worst had happened, their sister had been taken and was seriously hurt. They didn't know who why or how but they knew they needed to find their sister, but only being 13 and 8 they knew they needed to tell an adult and start to search for her.

Their grams was away for the week leaving the sisters with Mrs. Watson who lived next door as their mother had passed away when they were younger leaving Prue to help grams with her younger sisters but at the age of 13 her whole world collapsed as her baby sister was snatched away from them and she wasn't there to protect her.

Police were told and the search for the missing Halliwell sister was started, they searched for days and weeks but couldn't find any trace of her, she just vanished. Grams knew that she would never be found and if she was it would be too late; she knew something supernatural had taken her granddaughter but all she could do was blame herself for not being there to protect all her granddaughters. She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud crying noise but as she was about to get up Prue ran past her towards the direction of the noise

"It's ok Grams, I've got her." Prue said walking into the living room with Paige on her hips falling asleep.

"You sure Prue?" Penny asked getting up off the sofa and kissing her two granddaughters.

"Yes Grams." Prue said looking at her Grams sadly as she could see the worry her grams had for her and her sisters. Giving her grams a hug she went upstairs to put Paige to bed as she had a very busy day.

_**16 Years Later **_

Prue – 29

Piper – 24

Paige - 22

Phoebe - 21

It had been 16 years since there baby sister disappeared and they still hadn't found her. There Grams had Passed away 9 years ago leaving the manor to her granddaughters. They had begun to lose hope of finding their sister and were starting to move on but for the oldest she struggled to let go of her.

"Piper have you seen my car keys I have to be at a photo shoot at 1 and I really can't be late today." Prue said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"No sorry, have you checked down in the dark room you might have left them when you were down their last night developing the photos."

"No I haven't, I will do go down and check thanks Piper." Prue said taking a sip from her coffee and making her way towards the basement.

Prue entered the basement while Paige came bounced happily into the kitchen

"Good Morning Sister" Paige smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table

"Good Morning little sis, what's got you in such a happy mood this time in the morning?" Asked Piper as she poured some coffee and placed it in front of Paige.

"I have a date tonight." She gleamed, as she finished off her coffee and began to eat Piper's delicious breakfast of Pancakes.

Piper laughed and walked away.

"Good luck for tonight sis." She said grabbing her bag and keys from the table in the dining room, "I'm off to the club. Prue's in the basement, she'll be back up in a soon so don't forget to tell her I'm at the club." Piper said heading out the kitchen door.

Not seeing her keys anywhere in the dark room all she could focus on was the pictures of her little sister hanging on the walls in the basement the sister that was taken from them all those years ago one she had started to give up hope on finding. Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned towards the stairs and headed towards the stairs leading back to the kitchen.

"Hi where's Piper? and have you seen my car keys anywhere? I can't seem to find them" Prue asked seeing Paige in the kitchen and no sign of Piper.

"Piper's just gone to the club and have you looked in the spare room I think I saw them in there when I went passed this morning."

"Did she say what time she will be back? and thanks sis." Prue said drinking the rest of her coffee and placing the empty cup into the dishwasher.

"No sorry she didn't and no problem sis you should get going before your late."

"Would you like a lift to work, it's on the way and it's no trouble." Prue said grabbing her bag and coat from the sofa in the living room.

"Thank you Prue, are you sure. Don't want you to be even later to work." Paige said grabbing her things from the cupboard and making her ways towards her older sister.

"Yeah I'm sure let me just grab my keys and we can go," Prue said running up the stairs towards the spare room that was once her baby sister's room.

"Ok" Paige shouted up to Prue before making her way towards her sister's car.

_20 Minutes Later_

Paige arrived at work 10 minutes early she worked as a support worker for children and adults that have learning difficulties and also children and adults who have been neglected. It was similar to being a social worker but involved working with the children and adults in more depth.

Upon entering her office she saw a young adult who looked a little bit younger than her sitting in the chairs outside her office. She had long untidy dark brown hair that went passed her shoulders and deep brown eyes that seemed lost. Walking over to her she sat in the chair beside her.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked the young girl who looked lost and tired.

"I'm looking for my sisters." she said quietly not looking up as she replied

"I'm sure I can help you, why don't you follow me to my office and I will see what I can find." She said getting up from her chair and waiting for the young girl in front of her.

Showing the girl to her office and having a closer look at her she looked to be about 19

"Do you want to tell me a little bit about you and your sisters, you don't have to, it just might help."

"Well I don't know anything about my sisters, the last time I seen them was when I was younger. I don't really remember much I just remember someone taking me away from my home."

"I know this might be hard but I need you to answer as best you can so that I can write it into the system to see if we can find your sisters from the information on the computer ok?"

"Ok"

"Can you remember what year it was when you last saw your sisters?"

"I think it was around 1980"

Looking at the girl in front of her she felt a pang of sadness for her, she hadn't seen her sisters for around 15, 16 years and who ever took her must have really hurt her as she had quite a few visible scars some new and some old, she knew that she needed to help this young girl in front of her. She wrote the year in system and a list of names of missing children from around that time appeared.

_**Jimmy. Smith **_

_Was Taken From Park Age 7 on August 11th 1979_

_**Edward. Jones **_

_Was Taken From Garden Age 6 on January 7th 1978_

_**Phoebe. Halliwell **_

_Taken From Home Age 5 on May 13th 1981 _

_**Phoebe. Davis **_

_Taken From Home Age 5 on April 3rd 1981_

Looking at one name, tears appeared in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away and grabbed the phone.

"Sorry I just have to make a quick phone call I won't be long." She explained as the dialled her sister's number.

End of Chapter 1 Updated 09/08/13

AlyssaM-Fan Please Review

New Chapter Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Readers**

**Just quick Authors note as haven't updated this Fanfiction in a long time.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think, and if you's have any ideas on what could happen in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for your time **

**AlyssaM-Fan **


End file.
